Whirlpool
by emenem3211
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Toni, she doesn't know it yet but she is a demigod. Her father is at war with an army of giants and titans. Rated T for language and actions. Will post new chapters as soon as I can. Follow Toni on this adventure as she ends up saving a little bit more than a few lives. Includes Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Nico.
1. Chapter 1

Don't hate on me, this is a Percy Jackson story and hes in the next chapter lol. this is also my first story so... yeah take it easy

 **Chapter 1: Toni**

As I was dragged out of my bed for the millionth time by my loving mother, I was beginning to wonder what my life would be like without school. "Toni Tidal Jackson!" She yelled, "you can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes, I can" I mumbled. when she finally managed to pry me off my bed, she cupped my face into her hands so my startling sea green eyes met her warm brown ones and said " I love you with all my heart, and I want you to know that I don't want to send you away, but I have no choice". I stared at her and said " I understand, this is all because I'm some 'special kid', just reminding you though, I've been kicked out of 9 schools in my life, better start chalking up the 10th one now". She lightly shoved my shoulder and said, "Oh, shut up. I've got my famous blue pancakes ready for you in the kitchen!" I smiled," won't miss it!"

Ok, so let me fill you in on my life as of now, my name is Toni Tidal Jackson, I just turned 15, I am now a sophomore in high school, and I am both ADHD and Dyslexic, which doesn't make my life any easier. I live in an apartment on the upper east side of New York with my stepdad Paul Blofis and my mom Sally Jackson, sorry I mean Blofis, their married now. My mom is the best person in the world which of course, means that she had to have the worst luck. Her parents died when she was young, so she moved in with her uncle, both working and doing school to pay for her college funds. Right before she could go to college though, her uncle got cancer so she had to use those funds on him. But now, she's achieved her dream as a writer. One of the things that I find weird though is whenever I start at a new school or anywhere for that matter, she tells me to keep my real last name a secret and use Paul's (Blofis). But whenever I ask why she smiles and says " that namesake is very powerful, and it easily attracts trouble. But you will understand what I mean someday". I am honestly still waiting for that 'someday' to come.

So, back to the present day. I quickly slipped on my jeans sweatshirt and Adidas, and tied my poofy-curly hair into a ponytail and made my way into the kitchen. I was welcomed by the sweet smell of my pancakes and devoured them all as quickly as I could while grabbing my bags, kissing my parents' goodbye, and dashing towards the subway station. Only I didn't know that I wasn't going to be coming home that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Percy**

" Hey Jason!", I yelled," Over here."

I scooted over to let him sit as we ate lunch. "So", he asked, " how are your classes?"

"Boring and dumb, plus I'm clueless as usual."

"At least we have Greek together", he replied, "oh yeah, and what about that new girl?"

"You mean the sophomore, Toni?", Jason replied.

"Yeah her", Percy said, "She seems different, almost like I should know her", Percy then frowned as if trying to remember something.

"Hey look", Jason said, " I found Leo."

"Is he chasing another girl around?" Percy asked while rolling his eyes.

"I hope not" Jason answered as Leo sauntered over to their table.

"What's up guys?" He asked.

"Not much, you chasing another girl around?" Percy answered.

"What makes you say that?" Leo said, slightly offended.

"I don't know, maybe the hand mark on your face would explain it" Percy said.

Leo sighed dreamily as he placed his hand on his cheek, "ok, I was chasing this girl around with black curly hair, tan skin, and these startling sea-green eyes."

Oh great, I thought, of course he's into her.

"Let's start getting to class" Jason said, and with that, we all started heading for the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I'm so sorry for not posting lately I've just been busy, hope you forgive me!**

Jason

As we headed towards the gym, I noticed juniors, Dylan storm and Nancy Bobofit whisper something to each other and laugh, staring at Toni. This was when I began to wonder why and how they were going to make her life miserable today.

After we changed into our uniforms, (which was a grey shirt with black shorts), we were greeted by an ancient, old lady which I assumed to be our teacher. "Alright ya little delinquents!" The short woman who looked about 150 years old yelled. I mean this woman had a firm voice and super muscles. "My name is Ms. Furyous", there were a few snickers from the background, " Who was that! Anyways, I am going to pair you all up for drills, boys with girls "this was followed by a round of groaning.

"First is Nancy and Dylan, Percy and Rachael, Leo and Juniper Jason and Toni..." I awkwardly looked at her, she smiled back calming my nerves a little, and so we grabbed a ball and started doing a few drills. She seemed nice, strong and athletic.

" Uh Jason can you throw the ball?"

" Oh, sorry. I just kinda zoned out there" my face was burning stop drooling Jason jeez!

After a while, Nancy decided to trip Toni while she was running to catch the ball, laughing in the process. I ran towards Toni and helped her up. But she clearly was too angry to care about it anyway. She started telling Nancy off like there was no tomorrow, "WHAT is your issue with me!" She yelled," you've been harassing me all day!" And at that moment, stared at us with a murderous gleam in her eyes and yelled," TONI. JASON. HERE. NOW..." Then she leads us over to what I thought was the storage room where she hissed and said," Now you little delinquents must die!", when she morphed to what looked like a fury, but smaller, an arai, spirit of curses.


End file.
